Dimension Hoppers
by Dapster
Summary: 02Tamers, Frontier much later. What if, when the tamers digimon were forced to return to the digital world after defeating the d-reaper, they accidentally went to other digital worlds instead... Abandoned.
1. Red and Yellow Comets

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Despite wishing otherwise :/  
  
I'd like to thank Digidestined of Courage, Cyberwolf, Milleniumon, Black and Daneel rush for inspiring me with their stories, not to mention quite a few others...  
  
This story will have no OC's and no self-insertion or author tamers. I will be using the dub names, simply because that is easier for me. This is my first fan-fiction ever. I want all sorts of criticism, so long as none of it is about couples. I'm not afraid to edit, and want to be told if I get something wrong. Please don't expect fast updates, cause I gotta get a job.  
  
The current dimension that is being talked about is based on what show's world they are in, allthough since frontier is not being used, I have yet to figure out what to call the other 2 worlds...  
  
"Digital Dimension Hoppers" RUKATO 02/Tamers. What if, when the tamers digimon were forced to return to the digital world after defeating the d-reaper, they accidentally went to other digital worlds instead...  
  
Chapter 1. Guilmon Arrives.  
  
Tamers Realm: Shinjuku.  
  
The tearful farewells had been cut short, as the tamers digimon were drawn back towards the digital world. The group of in-training (and one mega) digimon soared along towards a devastated home, and away from their friends and partners. "What is that?" came the unexpected voice of Gigimon, interrupting the melancholy. The digimon as a group raised their saddened faces to look.  
  
Ahead of them, the digital stream they were following split 8 ways like a compass. Gummymon's ensuing panicked shrieks (following suit since his digivolved forms are nearly as excitable) quickly caused the group of digimon to freak out, preventing any possible plan to stick together or go the same direction. Gigimon and Viximon were sucked into the path leading right. Hopmon and Kapurimon were drawn into the path leading up. Yaamon was pulled to the left. Gummymon, Chocomon, Calumon and Marineangemon were vacuumed into the path leading downward....  
  
Chosen Realm: Digital World.  
  
A pair of streaking lights came from the sky, one streak red, the other yellow. Below them lay the unsuspecting form of a sleeping girl and her partner digimon. The girl in question was named Kari Kamiya, and her partner was named Gatomon.  
  
Needless to say, the two streaks creating tiny craters only a few feet from Kari's head quickly woke both. "AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Kari. "AAAAAAHH!" screamed Gatomon. Both promptly took off like bats out of heck, leaving a prodigious cloud of dust behind them.  
  
A minute later, when they had recovered from the scare of being woken up by what they had considered an attack, they crept back to their little shady spot by the tree to see exactly what had 'attacked' them. To their surprise, two digimon that neither of them had seen before were unconscious inside two small craters.  
  
"Look at them Gatomon. They must only be in-training or rookies at most." Kari pointed out. "I think we should get them to primary village. They look a little beat up, and Elecmon could probably help out till Joe has some free time to come look at them." she added.  
  
"Okay, but don't you think we should call the others that can come now? After all, they would all want to help Kari. The only reason you won't call Joe right now is because you know that he must be taking a test." Gatomon answered back.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Gatomon." Kari got out her D-terminal, and quickly sent out messages to the rest of her friends. Having finished that, she picked up the two unconscious digimon, and along with her partner headed towards Primary Village.  
  
An hour later, a group of children were crowded around the two small digimon. Among them were the be-goggled boy Davis, the ex-emperor Ken, the excitable Yolei, the stoic Cody, the cheerful TK, and of course, the happy Kari.  
  
Elecmon had quickly assessed the situation, and told Kari and Gatomon that there was nothing to worry about. The two digimon (that he mentioned that he had never seen before) would be fine with a little bit of rest. All that was left was to wait for the two mystery digimon to wake, and for her friends to show up.  
  
Within 20 minutes of Kari's arrival, her friends had joined her, and upon hearing that Elecmon, the keeper of Digi-eggs in primary village had never seen these digimon before, had all become interested in who exactly these digimon were. "When are the red thingy and the yellow puffball gonna wake up?" Davis said in his usual up-front manner.  
  
"How should we know knuckle-head?" answered Yolei, in her customary 'insult Davis' manner. "I was just asking, four-eyes!" Davis shot back. Sweatdrops appeared on every forehead other than the arguing duo.  
  
At that moment, the small red digimon chose to groan, and its' eyelids flickered open, revealing golden irises. This brought silence to the bickering pair, as their curiosity about the new digimon was as great as their friends' interest.  
  
The small red digimon stood up, yawned and then, after a moment to collect itself, spoke. "Gigimon, Digivolve too... Guilmon!" Sweatdrops appeared on every head in the area, as the small digimon suddenly became bigger than any other digimon in the area.  
  
A few nervous coughs were the only thing breaking the silence. 'Look at that symbol on its chest!' 'It must be a bad digimon!' 'It's going to delete us all!' Such were the common thoughts in the paranoid heads of the other digimon. As the newly awoken digimon opened its mouth, everyone unconsciously stepped backwards.  
  
"Hiiii! My name is Guilmon, wanna play?" A massive surge of facefaults followed this unexpected statement.  
  
This is my first chapter. Please read and review it for me. 


	2. Confused Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 2. Confused Kids  
  
Kari looked at this red, black and white dino digimon in front of her in shock. With that black symbol on it's chest, she had been certain for a minute that this digimon was going to be dangerous. "Uh... Guilmon? If you don't mind my asking, would you please tell me how you managed to come crashing down near my partner and I?" Both she and Gatomon paid close attention to what the red digimon was going to say.  
  
"Uh, I dunno. I had to leave Takatomon, and then me and my other friends got split up. Viximon was with me, and we went in the path that went right on accident." The dino paused to think. "The next thing I remember is waking up right over there." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Gatomon, have you ever heard of a digimon named Takatomon?" "No, never." A quick chorus of No's followed, as the rest of the 2nd generation of chosen and their partners also chimed in.  
  
"There is no such digimon as 'Takatomon'." Came a squeaky voice. The chosen turned around to see that the yellow digimon was rising to its four tiny paws. "Takato is the name of Guilmon's partner. Now... Viximon digivolve too... Renamon!" In the place of the tiny yellow digimon, now stood a large yellow fox like digimon. "Guilmon, do you know where we are?" "Nope, sorry Renamon."  
  
It was Ken that recovered from his shock first. "Wait, are you saying that that digimon has a partner?" "Of course he does, as do I." Replied Renamon. This sent the small group into another bout of staring with their jaws hanging.  
  
"But how? We have never heard of either of you, and all the chosen and their partners are in Izzy's database." Said the quickly refocused voice of Cody. "And if you two have partners, then surely Elecmon would have recognized you." "Why is that, boy?" Renamon asked. "My name is Cody, and it would be because Elecmon is the guardian of all of the digi-eggs here in Primary Village. When you two hatched, he would have met you."  
  
"Guilmon, have you ever heard of this 'Primary Village' place?" Asked Renamon. "Nope, all I know is that that is where we are." Said the rookie, as he was swamped by the playful baby digimon of the village, who had overcome their fear of him. "Renamon, when can I see Takatomon again?" "I don't know Guilmon, I don't even know where exactly we are in the digital world..."  
  
"Wait a second, are you saying that you have never heard of Primary Village?" asked Davis. "That isn't possible, even my stupid sister has heard of Primary Village, and she has never come to the digital world."  
  
In the background, you could see Guilmon being tackled by nearly twenty baby digimon. As he stood up, a loud growl emitted from him, ending the conversation. "Guilmon HUNGRY." He stated. With no further ado, he lifted his snout and started sniffing. "Food this way!" And off he went. Renamon quickly raced after him. "Guilmon, let the little digimon get off your back first!"  
  
After a quick choke hold in order to slow the walking stomach down, the baby digimon were able to get off the charging dragon dino before he broke free and sprinted into the forest toward the food that he smelled.  
  
Renamon sweatdropped, thinking of the way that the odd dino was so powerful, yet could be so naïve at the same time. She turned around, hoping to learn more about this new place she and Guilmon had managed to drop into. Suddenly, she heard a loud crashing and roaring behind her, the way Guilmon had gone.  
  
Turning around to see what the noise was about, she had enough time watch Guilmon go streaking past her at a full run, and then enough time to duck, before a rather large Kuwagamon hurtled over and past her, chasing the red dino. 'He just had to go and get an already irritable type of digimon mad, didn't he?' she thought to herself.  
  
She turned in time to see the startled children that she had planned on interrogating hit the dust in order to avoid the large flying champion level. Apparently, it disliked them on sight far more than it did the red dino. It turned and roared in rage at them.  
  
"Great, just great." Said Davis. "V-mon, time to digi-!" He stopped in shock as Renamon cried out "Diamond Storm!" sending a massive group of white crystal shards flying straight into the champion digimon's back, knocking it down. "Guilmon, finish it" "Okay Renamon! Pyro Sphere!" A streaking red fireball came from the red dino's mouth as it used its primary attack. The fireball slammed into the large red insect's back, as it was getting up, and it gave a cry of great pain, before exploding into data.  
  
"Did those two just finish off a champion with one attack each?" Asked TK. "Th-they deleted it!" Cried Yolei. "They could have just knocked it out, but they deleted it!" "Calm down Yolei, don't tick off the 2 champion digimon here, we don't want to start a fight in Primary Village." Ken quickly said.  
  
"What do you mean champion? Guilmon and I are at our rookie levels." Stated Renamon, as she came towards the group of humans. "W-what? There is no way that two rookies could take out a champion that easily!"  
  
"Hmmph, that was not nearly as powerful as IceDevimon was... he was able to defeat me when I was at the champion level easily. And even then, Guilmon was able to defeat him without digivolving." Renamon stated matter- of-fact. "That Kuwagamon was a poor fighter, not to mention extremely weak. If it weren't for the fact that Guilmon rarely fights without Takato, I am certain he could have defeated him alone." She cringed inwardly at saying this, hating it, but forced to admit that Guilmon's power far surpassed her own by a significant margin.  
  
"IceDevimon!? No way, we took out all of those stupid fallen angel digimon a long time ago!" Snarled TK, remembering his least favorite memories, such as when Devimon deleted his partner, and Angewomon fighting against LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon and another LadyDevimon causing havoc in the real world as Daemon's corps with SkullSatamon. And Daemon and Myotismon, of course...  
  
"It's time for some stories to be exchanged I think..." Said Cody. "I think I agree." Replied Renamon. "I agree that we need some explanations, but I think that we should get everyone together for them, that way the explanations only have to happen once." Put in Ken.  
  
In agreement, the digidestined and their partners headed for the nearest TV, followed by the two mysterious arrivals.  
  
Please Read and Review 


	3. History and Sweatdrops

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 3. History and sweatdrops  
  
Tamers Realm: Shinjuku.  
  
Takato always had a strong connection to his partner. He had proved this many times, from being the first to get his partner to reach the ultimate level, to when he caused corrupt digivolution through he and his partner's shared fury and desire for retribution, and also in being the first to Bio-merge.  
  
For this reason, the nagging feeling of distance, a sensation that his partner, his other half, was so far away... it was nearly driving him to distraction.  
  
"Matsuda!" Takato sweatdropped. Forget nearly, it WAS driving him to distraction, as he was finding out from the make-up classes he had to take for the time he missed while in the digital world.  
  
"Oh, teacher, I'm so sorry... its just that..." "Yes Matsuda?" came the annoyed voice of the teacher that was in charge of his make-up time. "Well, I miss my digimon partner, Guilmon..."  
  
"Sigh, a certain amount of leniency must be allowed for someone who helped save the world, but it won't get you out of your school work, young man." The teacher said sharply. Takato sweatdropped. "Yes sir."  
  
After school: Guilmon's shed.  
  
"Arrgh! I just can't take it anymore! I found the digital portal right where Guilmon originally did, but even though a digi-gnome was there, I still can't get through it..." Takato let out a vexed sigh.  
  
"Well, guess there is only one thing to do. Time to see if that digi- gnome from before is up for granting a wish." Pulling out his D-ark, Takato looked around, looking for the digi-gnome from before. Bingo! There it was.  
  
"Please little guy, I need your help. Could you please help me get to my partner some how?" The small digital wish-granter giggled and nodded. "Really?" asked Takato hopefully.  
  
A sudden brilliant light from his D-ark blinded the 11-year-old. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the compass mode had a new feature... Gate Locator. He was a bit shocked. His D-ark's compass had only ever led him to enemies and Guilmon before.  
  
Suddenly the compass lit up, pointing north. "Oh yeah!" shouted Takato. It was time to get the tamers together... for a road trip. After all, he had a promise to keep...  
  
Chosen Realm: Odaiba.  
  
Silence. There was a lot of it as the chosen and the two tamer's digimon tried to fully digest what they had learned from each other. The best way to put it was that they all were slightly numb.  
  
The group now included six more chosen. Joining the newer generation in this meeting were Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi, Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
'There is no way.' Thought Renamon. 'How could my tamer have NOT heard about a giant digital field here in Odaiba? For that matter, how could these children have NOT heard of a giant red blob taking over Shinjuku?'  
  
'Bread. Peanut butter. Guilmon bread. HUNGRY.' Guilmon thought, as a small amount of drool dripped from his mouth. He simply could not focus when he was hungry.  
  
"Is it possible? Did we all miss such a huge and obvious attack on our world?" said Sora, breaking the silence. Her reply was silence. No one knew what to say, or even think.  
  
Yolei broke the silence once again. "I think we should go down to Shinjuku and beat the tar out of these tamer people. How dare they delete so many digimon!" she snapped. "Digimon are living creatures, they have rights too!"  
  
"Yes." Renamon replied. "We digimon do have rights. However, hurting humans is not one of them. We do not have your ability to freely access the digital world. Therefore, we had to delete the digimon in order to protect people from them." Renamon added. "I intend to go find Rika, and then bring her here to Odaiba as soon as possible, so she can learn this technique of sending a digimon back to the digital world."  
  
"It's still not right!" snarled Yolei, refusing to back down completely. "I'll never consider deleting digimon to be right!" She glared daggers at these digimon that had been responsible for deleting so many.  
  
"Why are you all fighting?" asked Guilmon. "Takatomon is very far away. I think he is farther than I have walked since I was born. That's what I feel anyway." the dino said.  
  
"You mean Takato isn't just a day's run south of here?" asked Renamon, dreading a yes, since it would mean Rika was not likely to be either.  
  
"Nope, Takato is much further. So far that I can't tell what direction." Snuffled a slightly unhappy Guilmon. He was hungry and he missed Takato. This day was not going well for him.  
  
Tai and Matt shared a look of worry from each side of Sora. The two often-competitive best friends were both worried that whatever was going on was going to lead to trouble. And if this Takato kid was the super powerful rookie's partner, then they had hoped to have him around.  
  
"Since no one else has a better idea, I e-mailed Gennai. Maybe he can tell us what is going on," said Izzy, putting in his two cents, "he may even be able to find these Takato and Rika persons." He added as he typed away on his laptop.  
  
This brought most of the conversation to an end. Except the part of the conversation where Mimi, connected via web-cam and microphone, talked to Sora about fashion.  
  
Guilmon followed Agumon, and they both began emptying the refrigerator into their mouths.  
  
Tamers Realm: Shinjuku.  
  
Takato liked being around Rika. Her presence him feel more alive somehow. Well, usually at least. Not this time. No, this time, her fist was in front of his face, and he was certain he would not live to see tomorrow.  
  
"Gogglehead! What the heck are you doing coming to my house?" she snapped. He sweatdropped. "Uh, coming to come talk to you." he replied a bit hesitantly.  
  
"About what Goggles? And this had better be good." Rika briefly considered kicking him, but decided against it. How did he always manage to avoid the worst of her anger? She could never seem to stay angry at the kindly klutz. Sigh might as well listen to what he had to say.  
  
A quick demonstration of his new compass mode, and before you knew it, Rika's hands were all over him. Uh, his throat that is.  
  
"How long have you been able to do this Gogglehead?" She raged. "I'm going to kill you for making me think I would never see Renamon again!" She wanted to kill something, and he was the closest target. Yet somehow, her hands just refused to finish the job...  
  
"I... just... gkk... got... this... today... gakkhhk!!" She dropped him as she heard his answer. If he was alone... and he just got this new compass mode today... then she was the first person he was telling! She turned around immediately, hoping his head had not yet recovered enough blood for his eyes to see the blush that she knew had formed on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry Gogglehead." she said. "No... Problem." he answered, still a bit winded. "Come on. We need to go tell the others, then we can all plan a trip to the digital world." he said. "Right Goggles. Lets go." Rika answered, having gotten control of her blush.  
  
Read and review please. 


	4. Ryo Spills the Beans

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon. How I wish I could use a double negative there.  
  
Chapter 4. Ryo Spills the Beans.  
  
Chosen Realm : Odaiba.  
  
The chosen and digimon, along with Guilmon and Renamon sat in front of Izzy's computer, as Gennai addressed them. "I'm sorry children, but I don't know anything about any of the information you gave me. I tried asking Azulongmon, but he just started mumbling about some sort of Chaos." He said mournfully.  
  
"The Sovereigns referred to the D-reaper as chaos." Guilmon Chirped helpfully. Gennai looked thoughtful for a moment before responding with "Why don't you all come to the digital world. I'll see if I can figure out anything and meet you at primary village in an hour."  
  
After a Chorus of agreements, the Digidestined quickly took a digi-port to the digital world.  
  
Chosen Realm : Digital world.  
  
The Digidestined walked about File Island as they waited for the hour they had to come to a close. They had split up so that they could all go to their own favorite places.  
  
Unfortunately, this worked to the advantage for the Megadramon that was lurking in the sky well above the island. The time had come for him to avenge master Machinedramon's deletion.  
  
Megadramon felt that the smallest boy and the 3 rookies with it would be the best targets to start with, since they weren't all together at once. Of course, he wished they were all in one spot, then his Dark Side Attack could get them all at once.  
  
Cody, Armadillomon, Guilmon and Renamon were all heading towards primary village early. Cody had volunteered to watch the two special rookies that way his friends would not have to worry. Besides that, he didn't trust them very much and wanted to keep an eye on them.  
  
Suddenly, Guilmon reared back and looked straight at the sky. Looking up, both Cody and Renamon realized that they were in trouble. A Megadramon was flying straight at them, and was opening his claws to use his Dark Side Attack.  
  
"Scatter!" Shouted Renamon, prompting just that. Down came the Dark Side Attack, and up went a nice large chunk of ground. Guilmon and Renamon turned as one and launched their attacks at the marauding ultimate.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" "Diamond Storm" but the attacks had nearly no effect, other than to bump it's arm just far enough off course that its next Dark Side Attack exploded about 20 feet behind them rather than on them.  
  
"Armadillomon, Digivolve!" yelled Cody. "Right! Armadillomon digivolve too... Ankylomon!" Ankylomon stood ready to block the ultimate level digimon's attacks, but without the ability to fly, and without any ranged attacks, was left unable to retaliate.  
  
"Great, the one time we don't expect danger and all split up for a while, we get an ultimate versus two rookies and a champion that can't hurt it." Groused Cody under his breath.  
  
Cody quickly slid underneath Ankylomon, which was a relatively safe spot since Guilmon and Renamon were distracting Megadramon, and sent an e- mail from his D-terminal. Megadramon's Dark Side Attacks were missing the nimble rookies and impacting all over the area.  
  
Suddenly, one of Megadramon's attacks managed to detonate near the slower of the two rookies, and Guilmon was sent flying. Seeing an opportunity to finish one of the annoyances, Megadramon launched another attack towards the dazed rookie...  
  
Tamers realm : Shinjuku Park.  
  
One hour (and a bucket of ice water to wake the napping Kazu) later, the tamers were all in the park in front of Guilmon's shed, to find out what Takato and Rika had gathered them all for.  
  
"Okay chumley, spill it. What was so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" asked the still damp Kazu. "Shut up idiot! You can get exited after Gogglehead tells us what he found." Snapped Rika, with a venomous look towards Kazu.  
  
All together, the tamers numbered ten. Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta and Susie were all in attendance. Jeri, who was considered a tamer even though her partner's data had been loaded, was not being asked to come. The digital world would contain harsh memories for her. Ai and Mako were Impmon's tamers, but were too young, and had never been to the digital world, so they were not going to be asked to come either.  
  
Takato would not have let Susie come to the meeting, except that she overheard about it and had clamped onto her brother's leg with her strongest grip (which is not so negligible, considering the effect it had when she used it on Terriermon and Lopmon) in order to prevent him from leaving without her.  
  
"Alright, lets see it then." Ordered Ryo in his customarily cocky yet somehow still friendly attitude. A few words of agreement followed from the tamers at the meeting.  
  
The next minute was spent explaining what Takato's D-ark was capable of now, and how it had gained this ability. The tamers reaction? All except Ryo had their mouths hanging nearly to the ground. Ryo merely looked surprised.  
  
"So, the compass points me North, to another portal. I figure we can use that portal to get to the digital world and get our partners back!" Takato finished with a grin.  
  
"But that portal is the one in Odaiba, and leads to a different digital world, we can't use it to reach our partners, they are in our digital world." said Ryo. Suddenly, everyone was looking at Ryo in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about Ryo?" asked Kazu.  
  
A massive sweatdrop appeared on Ryo's head. "Well, you see, I've visited that digital world before, I helped with this nasty digimon named Milleniumon. That is the portal that I used to get home."  
  
"But how did it get there?" asked Henry. "Oh, heh, Milleniumon did it, ya know, evil digimon and all that." Ryo sweatdropped as he answered, imagining how very ticked off his friends would be if they knew more about his partner...  
  
Rika quickly strode forth, with every intention of murder etched onto her face, but was interrupted by Henry's concerned question. "Takato, are you all right?"  
  
"Guilmon is in trouble." he stated. "I need to help him!" "How?" asked Kazu. "I don't know, but I still have to." Takato retorted in a panicked voice. Unnoticed by all, his D-ark had lit up.  
  
Digidestined Realm : Digital world.  
  
Ken had been the closest to cody's distress call, and hoped that Stingmon could hold off the ultimate long enough for more help to arrive. For that matter, he hoped he and Stingmon would arrive in time.  
  
Stingmon crested the small hill that lead to the area where the audible explosions were coming from just in time to see an incredible sight. At the same time as Megadramon was launching its Dark Side Attack, Guilmon suddenly shone in white light shaped like an egg.  
  
"Guilmon digivolve too... Growlmon!" In place of the Smaller Rookie, stood a much larger dragon, comparable in size to Greymon. It was crimson red over most of its body, with black markings. Its stomach was white, and had the same hazardous material symbol on it as was on its previous form. A white mane of hair flowed down its neck from its head.  
  
It raised its head, and studied the incoming attack of Megadramon, before opening its mouth, revealing a sharp set of gleaming white teeth.  
  
A crimson red corona appeared from Growlmon's throat, and he shouted the words "Pyro Blaster!" before sending a surging wave of flame gushing from his mouth. The flame washed over the two missiles from Megadramon's attack, and they disintegrated.  
  
Ken watched in awe as the claws on Growlmon's arms extended and started glowing a fierce white while being surrounded by static electricity. "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon howled out, before sending an arc of white plasma flying at Megadramon.  
  
The attack slammed straight into the surprised ultimate's head, knocking it into free-fall. The stunned digimon opened its eyes just in time to hit the ground.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon shouted out as he smashed Megadramon from the ground back into the air and in the direction of Growlmon. Stingmon, who had long since left Ken behind, intercepted the ultimate with a strong roundhouse kick, sending it sailing even closer to the charging Growlmon.  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" the spout of flame struck true, and suddenly Megadramon was being roasted by a super powerful flame attack. He wrenched himself to the side and out of the line of fire, just in time to receive a follow up attack from Stingmon.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" the twin spike blades on Stingmon's forearms stabbed into Megadramon's wings, crippling it. The large digimon fell 20 feet to the ground with a deafening thud.  
  
Slowly, Megadramon struggled upright... only to find itself surrounded by WarGreymon, Growlmon, the freshly DNA digivolved Silphymon, X-veemon, Stingmon, Ankylomon and Renamon.  
  
Battle instincts took over, and it turned and prepared to fire it's Dark Side Attack at the most powerful enemy it faced... WarGreymon. This was a big mistake, because as soon as Growlmon saw that it would not stop, it charged the last 10 feet to it and, with the white hot blades on its forearms, snarled out the words "Dragon Slash!" and slashed into Megadramon's back.  
  
The air filled with Data.  
  
Tamers Realm : Shinjuku Park.  
  
"Guilmon is okay now." Exclaimed Takato with a sigh. Everyone looked at him like he was a bit crazy for a minute before shrugging it off and getting back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Good, now back to the annoyance at hand." Snarled Rika, cracking her knuckles. She had a rather malicious look on her face directed towards Ryo. "Now why wouldn't we be able to get our partners back by going to this other digital world?"  
  
"Because it is a separate entity from our digital world." Answered a sweatdropping Ryo. "As far as I know, there are at least five digital worlds. Each one has its own unique structure, and each its own ruler or rulers. For example, the one that that portal leads to is shaped as a globe, and is ruled over by an Azulongmon. Whereas our digital world has layers, and is ruled over by 4 digimon. They are separate but still manage to have some kind of connection to each other." Ryo lectured. "So going to this other digital world is not the same as going to the digital world our partners are in." he finished.  
  
"But I don't see the problem." Said Henry. "You seem to have trust and respect for the Azulongmon of this other digital world, so why wouldn't he help us, since there are already connections between the worlds for him to use?"  
  
Before Ryo could comment, Takato cheerfully said, "Then it's settled! When are we going to go to Odaiba?" he asked exitedly.  
  
"Lets go now!" screamed out Suzie in a display of exuberance that made everyone sweatdrop and think of massive sugar rushes.  
  
"We should go tomorrow." Stated henry. "Its too late today. We need to get gear together, and we need to tell our parents. After how we saved the world, we should be able to get permission." He amended.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR HENWY!" screamed Suzie. "MOMMY AND DADDY WON'T LET ME GO! I WANNA GO TOO!" Everyone sweatdropped at this.  
  
Henry only sighed and said "Fine Suzie, I will tell mom and dad that they need to let you go." The expression on his face was reminiscent of the look on a young child's face if you told them they were grounded for a month. Everyone's sweatdrops got bigger.  
  
"Alright goggles, it's settled then. And anyone that doesn't show up other than Goggles or me gets left behind, because I won't wait for you. Even if I have to drag Gogglehead's limp body." Rika stated smugly. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Realizing what she had just said, Rika quickly amended "Hey, my D-ark can't track the stupid gateway, stop looking at me like that!" What she didn't realize was that her face had turned red.  
  
Please read and Review. 


	5. Where the heck are we?

Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon, in any way, shape or form.  
  
Annon 6:6:6 : Glad you agree with my decision to revise it. I will try not to lump more than one person's speech together in the future, thanks for the hint.  
  
Psycho King : I hope chapter 4 cleared up why I revised for you, it's where the most change happened. Sorry about changing the name, but quadrant hoppers didn't fit anymore, and I thought that I should drop 'digital' out of the title, since it didn't sound as good that way.  
  
Viewtiful John : Yeah, I read milleniumon's stories. It's funny? That was kinda not the major goal... and as for goggles, well, never say that where Rika could hear you... It could result in you suffering much pain at her hands.  
  
Blitz Blazer : sorry about short length, I am still getting into this a bit, but I will try for more length.  
  
Ultra8 : Thank you.  
  
Chapter 5. Where the heck are we?  
  
Unknown Realm : Digital World.  
  
Beelzemon was getting annoyed. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea where any of the other partners for the digi-brats were, and a Cannondramon had blown his Behemoth sky high. Not to say that Behemoth wouldn't be fine, just that he had to wait for it to back first. And while waiting, he had to deal with the Cannondramon that blasted it, and a MetalGreymon that was apparently along for the ride.  
  
"Stupid cyborgs, blowin' up my bike like that, I should give em a dose o' double impact!" Beelzemon muttered under his breath. He sprinted to his right to avoid a Grenade Storm attack coming from the Cannondramon, then leapt over the Giga Blasters attack from MetalGreymon, hoping to get close enough to knock them out. Sheesh, he was going soft, knock em out instead of delete em.  
  
One solid punch to the chin of the MetalGreymon sent him onto his back, out cold, but the larger and more powerful Cannondramon was going to be trouble. "Dino Cannon!" was his response to seeing his ally fall. Beelzemon took 2 steps to his left, and the large blast rocketed past him with enough force to push him backward. He sprinted forward, gathering energy for his surprise.  
  
"Grenade Storm!" Cannondramon roared. The cluster of explosive blasts would have shredded Beelzemon, despite his type advantage of virus versus data, if not for the fact that he was no longer where the attack was aimed at. He had quickly mode changed into his Blast mode and taken to the sky in order to avoid the attack without losing time in getting to Cannondramon.  
  
And unfortunately for Cannondramon, Beelzemon was more than fast enough to get on the left one of the large antenna like objects on the cyborg dino's head before he could use another attack. "Now now now, no movin' big guy, wouldn't want me ta slip with my finger on da trigger now would ya?" Beelzemon asked.  
  
Cannondramon sweatdropped, which looked rather ridiculous on the massive mega. "Now, we's gonna have a question an answer session here big guy. First off, why didja attack me?" the demon lord snarled. The mega's reply was a deep bass voice, stating, "Ha! I will never surrender the location of the village to you, you will not destroy it while I am still whole virus."  
  
"Ah good grief, ya stupid dino, I don't even do that stupid 'kill for the fun of it' thing anymore. Gotta admit I like a nice fight, but I don't delete anybody anymore unless they tick me off." Beelzemon sighed out at hearing this. "Now, where the heck am I?"  
  
"You are in the digital world, about 600 miles from the eastern range." answered Cannondramon suspiciously. "About 1000 from the western, and very close to halfway between the north and south ranges." he added. "If you think that you can trick me into telling you where the village is, you are wrong."  
  
"Huh? Range? Never heard of this range thing. Anyway, forget about the village, I don't care about it... unless... hey, have you gotten any wanderin' rookies come in to your village lately?" Beelzemon asked.  
  
"No, there have been no rookies wandering since your brethren Deathmon began wandering the expanses between the known villages." Cannondramon growled out.  
  
"A Deathmon eh? Don't lump me in with that weaklin' just cause we're both demon lords!" snapped Beelzemon. "I already told ya, I don't do that 'deleting for the fun of it' thing any more! Now, I got a big question for ya. Ya see, I don't think I am where I should be. I ain't never seen this place before, or even heard of these ranges you yapped on about. I wantcha to tell me about this digital world. Like say, who is in charge of the big things, and where can I go to talk ta him. Okay?" he finished.  
  
"... hmmm, very well." replied Cannondramon. "You are in the Realm of Dominion. Dominimon is the ruler of the digital world. His dominion extends over everything. He is aided by three highly skilled digimon, including Datamon, his computers expert, Asuramon, his mediator and Knightmon, commander of his army. If you wish to find Dominimon, you must go to the farthest north point before the north range."  
  
A short distance away, the Behemoth motored towards the duo. "Yeah, thanks for the info big guy. I'm gonna leave ya be now, since I wanna go talk to this Dominimon guy. Your buddy over there'll be fine after a bit, just hit him upside the head nice an hard, he'll wake up soon. I ain't gonna cause no more trouble, but if you start another fight, I'll finish it for good this time, got me?"  
  
"Y-yes, I understand. I will not attack you again." Cannondramon stuttered in surprise. "Ey, what way to this north range again?" Beelzemon asked while sweatdropping.  
  
Unknown Realm : Digital World.  
  
Cyberdramon and Guardromon trudged along. They had awoken to find themselves in a cave, with no idea where they were. They had spent several hours now searching for a means to get to the surface. However, they had yet to find a tunnel that even led uphill.  
  
They had met a group of MudFrigimon on the way, and had learned that they were someplace called the 'Realm of Shadows' and that the guy in charge was Anubismon, who was supported by a many soldiers that specialized in ground and underground combat.  
  
"My sensors are unable to detect a means to reach the surface, shall we attempt to reach this Anubismon and ask for his assistance?" queried Guardromon. "It may prove beneficial to do so. He may even know of a means of reaching the real world." he concluded.  
  
"... I must return to Ryo. We will go to this Anubismon." growled out Cyberdramon. "He will tell me all he knows or I will delete him personally." he finished in a snarl.  
  
Tamers Realm : Digital World.  
  
Zhuquiaomon was annoyed. Highly annoyed. And the one thing he could blame it on was a certain rookie digimon with a loud mouth. "Hey! Zhuquiaomon! Do ya know if Azulongmon has any decent grub here?" Terriermon asked.  
  
Zhuquiaomon's beak clacked together in irritation. He was staying in Azulongmon's lair for the time being, since the digital world's reconstruction was far more important than the repair of his personal lair. This meant that, since Azulongmon was hosting the tamer's partners, he had to put up with them as well. And he could swear that Azulongmon was chuckling quietly in the background.  
  
Terriermon was his only real annoyance. Though he had once considered her a traitor, Lopmon was still highly respectful of him, and was sitting quietly in reverence to his wishes. MarineAngemon was simply flitting about the large lair studying it silently.  
  
It was going to be a long day...  
  
Digidestined Realm : Digital world, Primary Village.  
  
It was an altogether unnerved group of children that were waiting the last few minutes till the meeting with Gennai. Most of this nervousness was generated by the odd dino-dragon that had defeated an ultimate level digimon of considerable strength with only moderate help from others... without going past the champion level.  
  
The rest of it came from the question of how he was able to digivolve. They had practically forgotten why they were coming to Primary Village in the first place. But they were soon to remember, as Gennai was walking down the path to their location at that moment.  
  
"Greetings Digidestined, I am glad that you came." Gennai greeted them cordially. "I was hoping to talk to you about this D-reaper you asked me about. "Gather around and let's begin."  
  
The ever eager Izzy quickly asked the question that everyone had in mind. "So, what did you find out about this D-reaper? What did Azulongmon tell you about its other name, chaos?"  
  
Gennai sweatdropped. "Well, you see... absolutely nothing. That's my answer for both questions." Promptly all of the digidestined and their digimon face-faulted. Gennai chuckled nervously.  
  
"You must be joking Gennai! There must be some information on it if Azulongmon recognized it enough to call it chaos!" Izzy groaned. "Is there anything helpful you can tell us?" he begged.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything that could possibly be helpful." Gennai said sadly.  
  
Realm of Dominion : Digital World.  
  
Beelzemon walked up the steps to the top of the temple at north range. 'Better be ready for an attack, we demon lords don't gots very good reputations.' he thought as he walked into the Foyer.  
  
As he entered, a Knightmon strode forward. "Lord Dominimon has been expecting you. Please follow me." He intoned.  
  
"Expectin' me eh? Well, I don't much like that, but I do wanna talk to him, so..." Beelzemon replied, before following. "Ey, you woudn' be da Knightmon that leads this guys armies would ya?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
"That I am. I am Lord Dominimon's General. I am pleased that you have heard of me." Knightmon responded. "I apologize that I have not heard of you, but the call to war has not been heard for some time, so I act as guardian of this temple in the mean time." he stated.  
  
"Heh, not such a big deal, If I don't know where I am, how could someone here have heard o' me?" Beelzemon replied easily.  
  
They passed through the door at the end of the foyer, and Beelzemon got his first glance at Dominimon. A regal looking angel digimon, that had an aura of both dominance to match his name, and nobility, that surprised Beelzemon.  
  
"Greetings Beelzemon. I am Dominimon" his voice carried a tone that demanded respect, and Beelzemon found himself changing into Blast mode simply so his wings were there to show his status as a fallen angel. "We have much to speak of. Perhaps you would like to sit? I always do when there is much discussion to be made." His tone carried a bit of both amusement and respect coming from the Blast mode transformation.  
  
"May as well." Beelzemon's voice was slightly hoarse from discomfort that for the first time came not from embarrassment or shame, but respect. "What are we gonna talk about?" he asked as he sat in a chair provided by Knightmon.  
  
"I would like to talk of a favor from you, and then about getting you home..." Dominimon replied.  
  
This chapter opens up a lot of stuff for you readers to consider. You now know the name of 2 of the dimensions, or Realms. What do you guys think of my choice of the leaders of the Realms of Dominion and Shadow?  
  
Review Please. 


	6. The Hunt for Deathmon

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon.  
  
I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Sorry, but I am not very good at making long chapters yet.  
  
Reviews:  
  
AnT : Yay, one of my favorite authors reviewed me! As a few have asked, yes, EVENTUALLY, I will include frontier, but it will be a while yet.  
  
Cyrus Steele : AGH, don't jinx me! hides in the corner  
  
Psycho King : yeah, I know, but I kinda had to drive in how regal this guy is, how even Beelzemon is impressed. He gets over it this chapter.  
  
Viewtiful John, Ultra8, Saber lightning, fusion blaster, Enigma of despair, overearth, annon 6:6:6, blitz blazer : thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 6 : Hunt for Deathmon.  
  
Dominion Realm : Digital World.  
  
Dominimon walked over to an ornately carved chair and sat. "Now is the time to explain where you are. This is the Realm of Dominion, one of many digital worlds. I am the overseer of this world." he continued. "You however, are from, I believe, the Realm of Chaos. I am unable to be certain, since I have never visited that realm, but you have the feeling of it."  
  
"Since I have never visited the Realm of Chaos, I am unable to help you get there. However, I have been to the Realm of light, and the digital guardian there has visited the Realm of Chaos once. If I send you there, he would almost certainly help you get back." Dominimon explained.  
  
"However, as I said before, I would like to ask a favor first." he paused. "I would like you to defeat the demon lord Deathmon, who is killing my subjects, and disrupting the order of my domain. If you are truly from the Realm of Chaos, you should be able to absorb his data to increase your strength. I need him out of my domain, and he is too evasive for me to catch. However, he would probably allow a fellow demon lord to approach him..." Dominimon finished hesitantly.  
  
Beelzemon considered for a second. He really didn't like loading data anymore. But than again, this was not an innocent digimon. He could still feel a strong desire to atone for the deletion of so many digimon from before, and removing a threat such as this could be just the way.  
  
"Huh, seems like you were right, I must be from da 'Realm of Chaos', cause I can load data. I've decided dat I'll do it. Don't much like it, but I wanta' get home, and I don't much like weaklings that pick on digimon weaker than them. I'll take down this Deathmon for ya.  
  
"Excellent. I have no real information to give you as to Deathmon's whereabouts, but I will inform my soldiers and those that I watch over that you are not dangerous to them." the angel said, bowing slightly in thanks.  
  
"Nah, don't do that..." Beelzemon said quickly, one clawed hand rubbing his chin in thought. "If I wanna catch this guy, I'm gonna need em to come to me first. He won't do that if nobody is scared o' me. To catch da sneaky guy, I gotta be just as sneaky." He grinned toothily.  
  
Dominimon thought for a second before speaking with a faint note of approval in his voice. "Yes, a good plan. I will do as you have asked. Should you need time to rest, there is a haven for less accepted digimon at the south range. When you have defeated Deathmon, return to me, and I will send you on to the Realm of Light." Dominimon concluded.  
  
"No prob," Beelzemon commented as he turned to leave. "that guy won't know what hit him."  
  
Chaos Realm : Real World.  
  
The tamers were all on a train, heading towards Odaiba, and the portal that was there. They all had hopeful expressions on there faces, even Rika, though hers was less noticeable. One thought ran through their heads. 'Soon we will all have our partners back!' Yes, even Ryo had been caught up in the excitement, even though he was not nearly as certain of success.  
  
'Yes, the Azulongmon from that other world is very kind, but would he risk Zhuquiaomon's wrath and Baihumon's aggression just to help us get our partners back?' he thought in the back of his mind. 'I trust he would try, but will he be able to succeed?'  
  
"Yo, Ryo! What's got you so silent?" Kazu spoke out. "Your face may be smiling, but your eyes look like your dead!" He cracked.  
  
Ryo sweatdropped. "Its nothing, I'm just thinking about the other digital world. It's been a while since I have been there." he lied a bit.  
  
Rika and Takato were sitting across from each other, with henry and Susie sitting in the inside position of the train seats. "So Rika, what is the first thing you are gonna do when you get Renamon back?" Takato asked.  
  
"Probably just talk to her. Might have her kick the so called digimon king upside the head though." she smirked at him. "What about you and Dino- boy?" she countered.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Probably get knocked down... then licked a lot." he said while laughing a bit. "What about you and Terriermon, Henry?" he asked.  
  
Henry thought for a second before answering. "He will probably ask me what took me so long, then get nearly crushed by Susie, then I will have to get him free." he smirked slightly.  
  
"Yo, Gogglehead." Rika said out of the blue. "When we get our partners back, I want to have them spar. You may be stronger," she admitted ruefully, "but I'm gonna prove that I'm more skilled!" she finished her challenge.  
  
"But I already know that you are more skilled." Takato pointed out in a confused voice. "Why would you need to prove it?"  
  
Rika flushed just a bit, partly in anger, and partly at his praise. "Cause I said so Gogglehead!" she finished, then snarled softly in annoyance.  
  
Takato smiled despite himself. She never changed, but he didn't mind and pretty soon all his friends would be together again.  
  
Dominion Realm : Digital world.  
  
Beelzemon had spent the last hour running around and chasing lower level digimon and running from the upper level ones that had come out to protect them. He was hoping that this would get back to Deathmon, and help draw him out to a potential ally.  
  
Then he could pounce and crush the chump.  
  
Suddenly an explosion hammered the area only a few feet off of the course he was taking with the Behemoth. Looking for the source he saw.... Cannondramon! This could be a bit of trouble. He couldn't just run, he would be hammered by the fire power then, and he couldn't delete him, or he'd be no better than that stupid Deathmon (and Dominimon probably wouldn't help him then too)... stupid Cannondramon.  
  
This was gonna have to get a bit messy. He revved Behemoth and slipped the rear tire out and away from Cannondramon, aiming his ride straight for the massive digimon. He screamed forward as fast as Behemoth could go, and whipped his bike back and forth to keep Cannondramon from being able to hit him dead on, hopefully to keep him from hitting him at all.  
  
It worked. Twice Dino Cannon attacks thundered past him, missing. And before a third could be launched, he was blazing past the dino's front and to its side. He drew his twin guns, ready to beat Cannondramon down, but also prepared to hold back.  
  
"Double Impact!" 4 bullets slammed into the heavily armored section of the mega's right rear foot, causing the dino to lose his footing. This gave Beelzemon time to leap from his still moving bike and land on Cannondramon's back, before sprinting forward.  
  
"Darkness Claw!" His claws mangled the grenade cannons on the mega's back, rendering them unusable. The demon lord continued sprinting.  
  
Cannondramon regained his footing and started to move his body, trying to shake off the demon lord. 'Damn, come on, come on!' Beelzemon chanted mentally. He reached the base of the neck, and started up it, still sprinting.  
  
Cannondramon's long supple neck swung around in an attempt to force Beelzemon off his neck, but was too late.  
  
Beelzemon jumped and was above Cannondramon's head. Suddenly he was diving rather than free falling, and his foot smashed right in-between Cannondramon's eyes.  
  
The massive dino's head slammed into the ground and bounced. He was beaten. "D...damn you..." He managed to get out.  
  
"Heh, didn't learn your lesson from last time eh? Don't worry, I wont delete ya, after all, what kinda fun will I have without someone to beat up on, eh?" Beelzemon snickered.  
  
Suddenly a chilling laugh was heard behind them. Beelzemon spun and had his twin guns at the ready before the noise even ended. "Who's dere?" He snapped.  
  
A shadow oozed up out of the ground, slowly forming the shape of a demon winged form with a short tail, and three vicious looking talons on each arm. As the shadows faded, one could see it had three eyes, one on the palm of each hand, and one in the center of head.  
  
"I am Deathmon. I was going to assist you, brethren, but it seems that you didn't need my help." The demon chuckled in its high hissing tone. "Join me my brethren, and we shall bring this world to its knees." he proclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm... nah, your speech sucked. I figure I'll just delete ya and Dominimon will let me go home." Beelzemon countered. "Darkness Claw!" He surged forward.  
  
Deathmon's eyes widened, and he took a defensive stance. "So be it, I will destroy you now, and on your own head be it! Eye Bl- Ugh!" Behemoth had smashed into Deathmon's back, and the stunned demon lord was only able to barely catch the clawed hands of his unexpected opponent.  
  
Chaos Realm : Real World.  
  
"So, how did you guys break the new to your parents?" Henry asked as they moved away from the train and towards the station exit. A round of sweatdrops followed the question, but he didn't notice.  
  
"I just gave my dad a look and he gave up, probably cause he knows it's his fault that our digimon need to be retrieved." Henry said out a bit angrily. "Had to do a bit of team glaring with Susie to get him to let her come though.  
  
"Uh, we were supposed to tell our parents?" Kazu sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, what he said..." Kenta added, with his own sweatdrop.  
  
Takato looked a bit nervous. "I decided I would wait for the lecture when I get home, so I left a note rather than asking..." he said quietly.  
  
"Gogglehead got it right, I just left a note for my grandmother and mom. They'll freak out, but by the time we get back they will be so happy to see me that they won't care about lecturing me anymore." she smirked slightly.  
  
"My dad wasn't happy, he yelled a bit. But before I left to meet you he gave me some stuff he thought I might need." Ryo said while hefting a small pouch  
  
For just a second, everyone looked a bit sad, thinking about how he or she wouldn't see their families for a while. Then, as one, they all grinned and stepped forward, ready to see their digimon again.  
  
"Lets go!" Takato said cheerfully. He pulled out his D-ark and started tracking.  
  
Dominion Realm : Digital World.  
  
Back and forth the battle raged. Deathmon's size and deadly claws continually forced Beelzemon to back away, and Beelzemon's aggression forced Deathmon onto the defensive. For twenty minutes the two had been fighting full force against each other.  
  
'Incredible.' thought Cannondramon. 'Twice Beelzemon fought me and twice he defeated me, but he never fought like this. If he had, I would be waiting to be reconfigured now!'  
  
Cannondramon had regained his breath, but knew that both demon lords were out of his league. He might be able to blast one of them if they stood still for long enough, but how likely was tha-... he thought to soon.  
  
Both combatants had come to a short stop. "Impressive brethren. I was wrong to judge you as my inferior. You are my equal. Perhaps we should join forces as I suggested before." Deathmon hissed out.  
  
Beelzemon's panting turned into a grin. "What, afraid of being deleted? If you are so afraid of dyin' you shouldn't be named for death!" He sneered. He jumped and suddenly sprouted wings, and his right forearm and hand suddenly seemed to grow a large blaster onto itself.  
  
"What is this?" Deathmon stepped back in surprise. "Hn, it doesn't matter. I will destroy you anyway! Eye Blast!" the eyes on Deathmon's hands widened and two dark beams of energy surged out towards Beelzemon.  
  
Beelzemon swung his body to the right to both dodge the attack and bring his body in line to do what he had planned next. "Corona Blaster!" the energy projectile blasted forward with awesome force.  
  
Deathmon jumped back as the projectile slammed into the ground where he had just been. 'Damn, he's more powerful than before!' he thought.  
  
Beelzemon flew down to the ground ready to attack again. "I can see you didn't like that. Well here's a bigger taste! Corona Destroyer!" He drew a pentagram in the air, and channeled his power into a massive surge of deadly energy that thundered towards the other demon lord.  
  
Deathmon reacted quickly, but not quite quickly enough to avoid being hit. He watched in fascination as Beelzemon's attack deleted his left arm, and scorched his left wing. His last second sidestep had saved him from total deletion.  
  
He fell to his knees, right claw clutching left shoulder, where data streamed away from his weakened body. "No.... NO! I will not let it end this easy for you Beelzemon!" a visible aura of dark energy gathered around him, and his body stopped losing data.  
  
"I cannot defeat you now, but I will destroy you some day. Dimensional Gaze!" the demon lord screamed. His primary eye widened and his pupil shrunk to a mere point of darkness. All of the dark energy surrounding him flowed upward, forming a circle.  
  
From within the circle a pupil that matched his own formed, then expanded to reach the barrier of the circle. Now inside the circle, you could see water.  
  
"I will return, and destroy you Beelzemon, this you can count on!" he howled before flying through the odd portal.  
  
Beelzemon sweatdropped. "Sheesh, I hope I was never that melodramatic..."  
  
Unknown Realm : Digital World.  
  
Deathmon passed through the portal, and it closed behind him. He had gone from one battle, straight into another. Before him, he fellow demon lord Leviamon was in battle with two opposing mega digimon and an ultimate. He faced Gryphomon, Dynasmon, and Piximon.  
  
Against any one, he would not have needed to interfere, but all three... "Eye Blast!" Piximon was no more than data floating on the air. As one the other two data digimon turned to face Deathmon. That was a major mistake.  
  
"Seven Great Demon Lords!" the seven spirits of great demons crashed into the backs of the two mega digimon, horribly injuring both.  
  
Deathmon was already prepared to act. "Eye Blast!" Gryphonmon was now particles of data in the air. But Deathmon still had Dynasmon to worry about.  
  
"Dragon Roar!" pulses of red and blue light shot from the palms of Dynasmon's hands towards Deathmon, who was barely able to evade with his burnt wing. Fortunately he didn't have to for very long.  
  
"Rostrum Cauda!" the two barbed tails of Leviamon struck through Dynasmon's back, ending Deathmon's immediate danger, as the knight digimon deleted.  
  
"Speak or be destroyed interloper!" the thunderous voice of Leviamon spoke to Deathmon. "I have no need to give favors, so why did you help me?"  
  
"I assisted you, brethren, for the purpose of destroying our mutual enemy." hissed Deathmon. "Listen well to my words, and we may yet destroy many more of them."  
  
Leviamon considered for a moment, then nodded cautiously.  
  
Dominion Realm : Digital World.  
  
Beelzemon strode past Knightmon and straight into the sanctum of Dominimon's temple. "Yo, angel. I got good news an' bad news."  
  
"I no longer sense Deathmon in my domain, so please proceed with the bad news Beelzemon." Dominimon answered gravely.  
  
Beelzemon gritted his teeth for a second in irritation that he had to admit to failing, then spoke. "I handed Deathmon a major beatdown, but he pooled his energy and managed ta create some sorta dimensional portal. He isn't deleted, went to some sort of place with lots of water." He snarled.  
  
Dominimon was silent for a moment. "That is dire news, however, he is no longer in my domain, and my well be in the Realm of Light, therefore it would be best of me to fulfill my promise to you now." He stated.  
  
He waved his hand and Knightmon arrived carrying a large mirror. The knight put the mirror down in the center of the room, and exited. Dominimon proceeded to point his palm at the mirror, which started to glow softly.  
  
"There, the gateway is prepared. You may leave at your leisure Beelzemon, with my thanks for your assistance." Dominimon said respectfully.  
  
"Thanks angel, good luck with the ruling the world thing." Beelzemon smirked, then turned and walked through the portal.  
  
Review Please.  
  
Rostrum Cauda: Rostrum means beak or snout, and Cauda means tail. Looking at Leviamon's picture, that was the best way for that attack to work that I could think of.  
  
Dimensional Gaze: I made up this attack. However, it will play a very important role in this story, I promise. 


	7. Sarcasm, Craters, and Demons

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon. Boy, feels pointless saying this for the seventh time.

Review response

Enigma of Despair : Okay, the first part of what you said, it went straight over my head. The second part, well, I will work on improving it more. Sorry.

QuestionDeca : not quite the dark ocean…. I'll leave that at that, and cool way to look at Beelzemon.

KittyKMae : I can appreciate the skepticism on Rika, but the only time she cries up to this point is when Renamon is taken back to the digital world, so she kinda flipped out when she assumed that she hadn't needed to be sad. On the other note, thank you very much for pointing out my grammar errors, I will revise and fix it all soon.

Kayano : Yes I will keep on working on it, but at a slower pace, since I have a job now. Realm of Light shows up in this chapter, you will see soon. Remember, since I rebuilt the story, there are no quadrants other than in the tamers Digital world, which contains all 4 of them.

Psycho King : Don't forget about Deathmon's Dimensional Gaze ability. And I intend to rectify the missing arm problem soon anyway.

Annon. 6:6:6 : Thanks, characterization compliments are rare, and I like them, and I hope your right about me getting better.

Peter Kim : 2 out of 3 aint bad, right? Pay attention to make sure you find out which 2 are. And no, it doesn't. Hehe…

Saber-Lightning : Patience padawan, patience…..

Viewtiful John, Genbo, Xtremequeen666 : I didn't forget you guys, just couldn't think of anything specific to say about your reviews.

Thanks for the reviews all of you.

Dimension Hoppers, Chapter 7 : Sarcasm, craters, and Demons

Realm of Chaos : Real world.

The tamers stood together at the entrance of a summer camp, all except Ryo with a massive sweatdrop on their head. "There is no way that an interdimensional portal is in a summer camp…" Henry deadpanned.

Takato's sweatdrop doubled in size and he said, "M-maybe my D-ark is broken?" he shook it experimentally. He could feel Rika glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"Oh yea of little faith," Ryo said with mock sadness, "the portal is just at the far outskirts, it corresponds to a portal to the digital world that is in the other world. All we need to do from here," he said a bit self importantly, "is go to the shrine on top of that hill over there and my D-ark, and a little device I have, that should get us going."

For a moment everyone simply stared at Ryo, trying to let everything he had just told them sink in. They were all kind of new to interdimensional travel and were trying to regain their bearings. Rika was the first to break out of the momentary stupor, and broke everyone else out with her cry of, "Well? What are we waiting for?"

Nearly as one, all eyes regained their focus, and turned towards the hill that was their target, and feet began a purposeful stride towards it.

Within a few minutes, they had reached the crest of the hill, revealing the aforementioned shrine. Ryo stepped forward, and his pulled an armband identical to the one he had before the D-reaper destroyed his last one, and put it on.

"Since I am the only guy that can beat Milleniumon, my digivice, now a D-ark, has special properties," Ryo began explaining a bit smugly,

"That by itself is not enough to travel between dimensions if I need to catch up to him, but a guy named Gennai that I met in the other world gave me one of these armguards and taught me how to make another if the original was damaged or destroyed," he stated.

Ryo put his hand underneath the end of the armguard nearest his elbow, and pushed up. The red section on the outside of the device and the oval steel gray piece rose up away from the rest of the armguard. He pulled out his D-ark and inserted it in the end near his elbow.

The end of the raised portion nearest his wrist started to glow white. "The armguard is pretty tough, but it really acts as a means to use a portal between dimensions that Milleniumon may have opened to follow him" he finished his explanation.

The white glow solidified into an orb of white energy. "I don't really understand how it works, but I do know that it does, from experience, now hold up your D-arks!" Ryo said, "Dimension Portal Activate!" he shouted with confidence.

A white glow enshrouded everything, and when it faded, the tamers were gone.

Chosen Realm : Digital World.

At that moment, the digidestined were walking along, with partners and two guests in tow, towards a nearby TV out of the digital world. In front of them was 150 yards of open space to reach the TV

It was not meant to be. From out of the sky came a series of what seemed to be comets. Kari sweatdropped, "That is way too reminiscent of how they got here," she said, pointing at Guilmon and Renamon.

The comet like objects slammed into the ground, and tossed up a large cloud of smoke. "Well, at least we are alive," Takato croaked out from the bottom of the pile of tamers. The tamers as a group got up, and were just in time for the dust to clear to see a group of twelve kids in front of them.

For a stunned moment, both parties simply stared at one another, then as one, every voice but one rose, most in question, some in shock, and for very few, in joy.

Unnoticed by any but a begoggled boy in a blue sweatshirt, was the huge red streak, moving at speeds that drag racers could be jealous of, that knocked him backwards multiple feet and onto his back.

At the same time, Rika felt a presence behind her, and turned to see a tall bipedal fox standing behind her, looking at her with a tiny but noticeable smile on it's face.

In the background, a slight wailing could be heard in the form of Susie, who was scared and disorientated from everything that was going on.

And on the sidelines, Ryo stood, with his hands over his ears, but a grin on his face.

Suddenly a large black object slammed into the ground between the half arguing half-questioning groups, bringing about a stunned silence. It slowly stood, revealing the form of Beelzemon.

Beelzemon started mumbling something undeniably nasty under his breath, before the demon lord was suddenly hit by a large gray object that appeared to have followed him out of the sky.

The Behemoth righted itself and motored off to the side, just in time for a snarling string of profanity to leave a certain demon lord's mouth.

As though it was the firing of a gun at the starting line, every voice started speaking at once, forming a cacophony of sound that could drive even a deaf person insane. Twenty-eight voices speaking all at once, loudly, hoping to be heard… it was reminiscent of a school bus full of kindergarteners.

On the sidelines, 6 beings stood watching. Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Ryo, and Cody, who was watching Armadillomon make noise with much embarrassment.

Unknown Realm : Digital World.

Lilithmon loved being a demoness digimon. After all, she could do anything she wanted, including torture, killing, destruction, theft, cheating, fighting dirty… she had free reign.

Unfortunately, being a demon lady also meant being hunted down by powerful digimon, and that was the one thing that was greatly vexing her right now.

In front of her was her greatest problem at this time. SlashAngemon... chrome-digizoid armor, long lethal blades, a massive advantage of holy versus evil… yup, she was in trouble.

Her Phantom Pain attack was powerful, allowing her to make a digimon feel the same pain as another digimon of equal level. However, it would be useless, since she was unable to inflict her own pain upon others.

Her Nazar Nail attack was unlikely to harm the chrome-digizoid armored digimon in front of her enough to make it useful, if it was able to hurt him at all.

But then, in her moment of grim fear of deletion, her opponent looked past her, and started backing away. She turned, and saw a startling sight in the air only a few feet behind her.

A massive eye composed of inky black energy. From the eye, two figures emerged. "I told you I mastered my new Dimensional Gaze ability!" hissed an oddly one armed Deathmon, "as you can plainly see, our sister stands before us!"

"So I can see, you were correct," boomed the deep voice of the massive Leviamon that followed, "Shall we assist her in ridding this world of such an annoyance as him?" he questioned, pointing a be-clawed limb at the shocked mega level digimon beyond Lilithmon.

"No, we have more important things to do. We three alone are not enough, we must find a fourth," Deathmon hissed in reply, "then we shall be ready."

"Very well," he grunted irritably, "Will you be joining us sister?" he addressed to Lilithmon. "There is much we would like to speak of with you," he grinned toothily.

"Don't even think about running from me! I will defeat all of you unholy terrors!" SlashAngemon suddenly snapped in his echoing holy tones.

"Hn, he seems quite determined to rush to his doom brethren, certainly we could spare a moment to defeat one such light-bearer as him?" questioned Leviamon.

"Very well," sighed Deathmon, "but we must be cautious, my power is weakened from Beelzemon's betrayal, and yours alone will have a difficult time against a holy foe such as he."

Leviamon smirked, then took a few short steps forward to stand beside Lilithmon. "You underestimate what our sister can do to assist," he chuckled menacingly, "sister, you know what to do, correct?"

Lilithmon smirked, understanding completely. Her silence had been to judge the two before her and she had determined that they indeed were her brethren. "Absolutely Brethren. Fight at your leisure," She grinned cruelly as she responded.

Wasting no time, Leviamon attacked. "Seven Great Demon Lords!" he bellowed. The seven spirits headed straight for the hovering angel digimon. However, SlashAngemon almost contemptuously zoomed off to the side before the attack could hit its mark.

In a display of both speed and power, SlashAngemon streaked forward towards Leviamon and unleashed his attack. "Golden Ripper!" he shouted, and a pair of golden crescent waves slammed forward and into Leviamon's back, causing the demon lord to groan in pain.

"Phantom Pain!" This had been just the opening Lilithmon had been waiting for, and as her attack took effect, the mighty angel digimon writhed in the agony inflicted by his own attack.

"Seven Great Demon Lords!" roared Leviamon, and his attack flew forward, the seven spirits hungry for the chance to destroy the holy digimon in front of them.

The angel never even noticed, busy trying to understand where it's pain was coming from. The seven spirits hammered into the winged soldier of light and he suddenly had odd rings of code surrounding him. Lilithmon quickly took flight and swept upwards to the fallen warrior, before holding out her hand and seemingly finishing off the mortally wounded angel.

"Well, that was quick. I am impressed sister! I underestimated you," Deathmon stated in his hissing voice, "Now, shall we take our leave of the useless world?" he finished.

A quick nod from the heads of a demon lord and demon lady, and soon all three were gone, as was the black eye the first two had come from.

Realm of Light : Digital World.

Two groups of children looked at each other. One group had 3 digimon with them, the other group a full dozen. "Takatomon, why are we staring at them?" Guilmon questioned. Takato sweatdropped.

On the sidelines Ryo watched, amused, a little bit worried, and most of all wondering why none of the destined had noticed him. 'I hate being ignored,' he groused in his head.

Tai and Davis looked at each other for a second, then stepped forward towards the other group together. Seeing this, Rika and Henry looked at each other for a second, then shoved Takato forward.

"Hey! What was that for?" he whined, breaking the silence. Henry just slapped his forehead. Kazu and Kenta snickered quietly, and Ryo sweatdropped from the sidelines.

"We figured you should go meet your fellow gogglehead, Gogglehead," Rika smirked, referring to Davis, "besides, you're the nice one, you can go talk to them… with Henry's help," she said before pushing him forward too.

Takato and Henry shared a glance for a second before, in their most sarcastic voices, saying, "Thanks, Rika," at the same time.

"Your welcome Gogglehead, Brainiac," she responded just as sarcastically, "and next time I don't want to have to shove you out there…"

"Funny, she seems to be in charge, why isn't she coming out here to speak?" asked Tai half sarcastically half seriously. Davis nodded in agreement from beside him.

"Oh she just doesn't like people in general," answered Henry slightly sarcastically, "she generally just barely tolerates us," he finished.

"Shut up Brainiac, or I will make sure you never have children," snapped Rika, with only a little bit of sarcasm, "I want to know what the heck is going on, try to find that out, not act like your stupid Rabbitmon."

"Fine, fine!" Henry placated, before turning back to the unknowns across from him, "Could you tell us where we are? Ryo said we could get to the digital world from here, wherever here is, but we are kinda confused since Guilmon and Renamon are already here…" he finished.

"You're trying to get to the digital world and you don't know where you are?" asked Davis, "Wow, even I know that! You're in the digital world!" he proceeded to grin as though he had just solved everyone's problems.

Everyone sweatdropped except him.

"Davis… you remember how Renamon and Guilmon told us about a totally different digital world… maybe they are trying to get to that one?" Izzy said in the background.

"Oh! Okay, gotcha. In that case, I have no idea how to help you, but since you guys are friends of Guilmon, who is super cool just like V-mon, you can count on me to back you up all the way!" Davis exclaimed excitedly.

Suddenly Susie spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. "Is the cwazy kid wrelated to the angwy kid, Henry?" she asked, "They both got goggles," she added.

Everyone except Susie face-faulted.

Please Review.

This is the picture (URL without spaces of course) that I used to think up what Ryo's armguard could do, and how to make it work. Look at it and you should understand the explanation of how the parts move(if you didn't already understand it). I had to come up with something a little bit better than the miracle solution with the bright lights and rainbow prominence for once, even if it is a bit far-fetched.

http :www. absolute /digimon /ryo.gif


	8. Evil Gathering

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form, but the original ideas in this story, they are MINE, ALL MINE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAck cough....

Sorry about the long wait on this chapter. Job is evil... and needed to do a lot of brainstorming in order to find ways to keep this story interesting. Hopefully chapter nine will be out by the end of the month, but please don't come at me with chainsaws if I don't pull it off, hehe.

Review response:

Rukator: Whoohoo! Another of my favorite authors reviews me! Thanks for the praise. And the three demon lords are not quite all they need to worry about if you read the last chapter closely.... And yes, Rukato Itsumademo! But don't expect this to be a straight forward rukato, I am afraid that I might butcher it....

Question Deca : yeah, I coulda been more complete on that, I kinda assumed that he would go over to the Tamers side, but never bothered to type it, hehe, sorry.

Ultra8 : I'm glad to hear that, I really didn't want it to be too casual, I figured that I would mix them all and make a potent pot of boiling children, with lots of aggression and confusion and fear all mixed together, and it seemed to work.

Psycho king : of course not.... What's a plot without some good conflict, both in and out of battle? And of course we have to have facefaults and sweatdrops...

AnT : I have been having a hard time with that one, all the solutions seem bad to me, so I kinda am lumping the TV show from tamers so that it is more of an idea of fiction in their world. Hence the TV show in Tamers exists, but we are assuming that the creators took creative license when making it, either that or just made it up, so the tamers don't know about the destined, at least not really. A bit of a messy situation, but the only one that really makes this story possible. And it barely affects the actual season this way if that had actually been what happened. The TV show was mentioned only a few times early in the season, if I remember correctly....

Peter Kim : I am really only going to stay in the cartoon seasons, since I have very little knowledge of the games. So no, its not with Taichi and Zero. Yeah, the destined don't know what the tamers can do yet, and Ken should eventually recognize Ryo. But it doesn't have to be any time soon....

Bloody Kitsune, Saber-Lightning, enigma of despair : thank you very much for your enlightening reviews /sarcasm , lol.

Viewtiful John, Destinies Trek, Ss3dj, pacificgirl, wingliger496, Nitram01 : thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8: Evil Gathering

Realm of Shadow: Digital World

Cyberdramon growled softly in irritation. He had been hoping to be able to fight against this 'ruler of the world' Anubimon. He had hoped that Anubimon would refuse to help them. He had hoped to find a worthy opponent. Anubimon had, without even being spoken too, informed Guardromon and himself that he would help them get out of his realm, if only for the reason that they did not belong in it.

It turned out that Anubimon disliked them being in this accursed world as much as they themselves did. Anubimon had stated that he would send them a step closer to home, to a place called the 'Realm of Myths', wherever that place was... all he cared about was getting back to Ryo and finding a worthy opponent.

Guardromon slammed into the floor again. "Again." the dragon practically snarled. Though Guardromon wasn't even close to a match in power, he was near enough a match in strength that, with no better opponent in sight, he was willing to spar with the champion.

For now the score was twelve to one in Cyberdramon's favor and he was still rather angry about the one loss....

Realm of Chaos: Digital World.

Terriermon nursed a stitch in his side as he ran from the enraged Zhuquiaomon that had yet to catch him thanks to the interference of Azulongmon.

'Never should have used that giant chicken joke.' He thought ruefully.

Realm of Chaos: Real World.

It was an unusual site. An altogether flustered Mitsuo Yamaki was trying hard not to go searching for his zippo as he was assaulted from all four sides by half berserk, half terrified mothers. He had only one thing to be thankful for... the fathers had swarmed Janyuu Wong. At least he didn't have to deal with both the mothers and the fathers.

"How are we going to get my baby back?" Mie Matsuda practically screamed in his face, followed by a tumultuous wave of fear and concern from the mother's of Kazu, Kenta and Rika.

At no other time in his life had he wished to be either smoking or keeling over more than he did now.

Dark Ocean.

Almost unnoticeably, an inky black eye formed in the air near the beach of the Dark Ocean. From it spilled three shapes. One was roundish and winged, another lithe and graceful, and the last massive and beastly.

As the three landed on the ground, a fourth figure rose up from the permanently shadowed sands. The first three figures as one shifted their gazes to this new figure, and all quickly fell to their knees in obeisance.

"High Lord Daemon..." all three whispered.

Realm of Light: Digital world.

A tense aura of discomfort hung around nineteen children and 14 digimon. From behind the tamers, Impmon snored away contentedly, uncaring about the problems of those around him for the time being.

Then Davis took a step forward, oblivious to the tenseness, wanting to help these new destined. At the same time, Takato stepped forward, wanting to somehow break the uneasy silence. Both opened their mouths, only to be rudely interrupted by a slight tremor.

Both groups of children looked around uneasily for just a second, before both begoggled boys once again opened their mouths to speak. The ground shook. Digimon partners quickly took station in front of respective human partner, as this time the vibrations did not stop, coming in a steady rhythm.

From the forest in front of them came three figures, one of which was recognizable to the more experienced Digidestined. One was a tall green skinned digimon with a massive axe that barely fit in even more massive hands. Another was a massive red machine dragon, that looked like Machinedramon, except much meaner. And the final one was a recognizable golden armored sea snake.

"Metalseadramon!" Tai exclaimed in shock, "but Wargreymon deleted you after whamon's sacrifice!"

"The green one is Boltmon, viral cyborg digimon! Watch out for his Tomohawk Crunch!" Rika yelled.

Takato followed Rika's example just a second later. "I'm more worried about the big red guy, Chaosdramon, his Hyper Mugen Cannon can blow up mountains!" he warned.

"Heh, told ya they would recognize me Boltmon," Metalseadramon's sneering voice rang out, "not like they can recognize you or Chaosdramon!"

"Humph, doesn't really matter, this time I might not be as concerned about toys, but being reconfigured definitely did me some good in the power department!" countered Boltmon.

"Puppetmon," breathed out TK raggedly, "and that means..."

"Exactly," came the deep rasping voice of Chaosdramon, "I was Machinedramon before being reconfigured."

Read and Review please.

I reused Metalseadramon since Chaos Seadramon is just a recolor of it, and the only other watery evolutions are plesiomon(Gomamon's hypothetical mega form) and Leviamon, which I am already using. Also, chaos seadramon's attacks sounded lame. Making new enemies is hard, and since destined and tamers together will have so much firepower, I need to have lots of badguys in order to keep the challenge up and the heat on for them. New enemies plus old enemies with a twist, ought to keep things interesting eh? I hope so at least.


End file.
